A Few Shots of Ebony
by spritzyfox
Summary: Noctis administers an ebony enema to Ignis, his long time friend. This fic is mildly graphic, but not sexually. There is some nudity. It is merely a tender trust exercise between two close friends with strong feelings for each other. I'm open to writing a part two if this gets good reviews. Otherwise it's just something small I've had in mind to write for a while.


"A-ah… That feels fine Noct. Go on ahead," the strategist said calmly, laying naked on his right side with his knees hugging his chest as the prince lightly pressed the crimson-colored, lubed rubber nozzle further against Ignis' backside until he felt the man's body give way, taking it in in full. It was cold, but not foreign. This wasn't Ignis' first experience with such ordeals. Noctis knew by Ignis' advice that he had a lot farther to go, however, staring in awe at the amount of tubing that Ignis had advised should go inside him before Noct finally started the stream of warm ebony that would soon be released into the relaxed cavity.

Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing the intrusion to be only the beginning. The young strategist had done such an act himself a number of times to prepare for this very moment, however, he hadn't realized the extent of vulnerability that would rear its ugly head as he let Noctis to his work. He knew the health benefits of a coffee enema, and the subsequent 'natural high' that was meant to follow, but he just hadn't been able to accomplish it himself, never getting the tube quite far enough to be able to hold the ebony for the desired length of time. He trusted Noctis to this, a certain feeling of exposure surrounding the act that he'd never quite experienced before, but he was eager to go through with it all the same. Excitement swelled in Ignis' chest, feeling his heart racing in anticipation even before the caffeine had its chance to hit. Ignis fought with the urge to meet Noct's eyes, to search for the comfort he suddenly found himself in need of. Meanwhile, Noctis continued to thread the hose further info Ignis' cavity, keeping a careful eye so that he didn't go too far. He didn't miss the look Ignis was giving him, however, and the sight caused him to frown. He ached to comfort the man, to cradle him and place a soft kiss to his forehead to distract him from the momentary discomfort, but his own mind thwarted him, worried of his long-time friend's reaction.

Ignis' body jerked as he felt the tubing surpass his internal sphincter, his body welcoming the feeling although it was a bit new to him from this side of things. Did Noctis feel the give as well? What was he thinking? Would this all somehow change the way he saw his adviser from now on? Ignis tried to shove the thought aside as he felt Noctis shift, readying the man for his detox.

"Alright Ignis, think it's all the way in… You ready?" Of course, Noctis sounded much more unsure than Ignis felt, having never been involved in such a process before but intrigued all the same. Ignis merely nodded.

"Yes, your highness, please. If you would?" The man's tone was casual, more for Noct's sake than his own. Really, he was eager to get on with it, having dreamt of graduating to such a process for so long. Ignis had indeed taken his time to prepare with various water-based enemas, all with the goal of taking in a few shots of ebony where it could affect him the most, antsy to see what all the hype was about. Noctis was still unsure, not having experienced an enema for himself, worried that it could be painful or direly uncomfortable.

"Mkay. Releasing the hose now…" Noctis responded, allowing the steady flow of warm, fresh ebony to trickle into the man's body as Ignis sighed, feeling it enter him from deep within. It went smoothly at first, just like all the others only much warmer and accompanied by a familiar, tingling excitement that kept the man on his toes mentally. Stuff certainly did have a way of sending his body into overdrive, but he wasn't ready to give in to it yet. Then, there was pain. Pure, white agony deep within his intestines. Ignis groaned, clenching soft taupe lashes shut as Noctis went into a mild panic. He shut the nozzle off swiftly. Noctis hesitated a bit awkwardly for a moment before remembering the man's advice, hand coming down to rub soothingly at Ignis' ribs, working the pressure from his digestive tract with a gentle hand. Ignis could do little more than clench at the sheets and wait for the pain to subside, knowing Noctis had reacted properly and accordingly.

"T-Thank you, Noct..."

"Are you sure you wanna continue? I mean... I understand if-"

"I wish to continue. Yes." Was all Ignis replied, Noctis knowing there was no reason to argue after that although he felt at fault for the mishap. He worried that it might happen again.

Silence settled over the room before Noctis adjusted the angle of the enema bag and slowly eased the nozzle back to the on position, allowing Ignis to be filled with the warm fluid once more. Ignis did his best to breathe deeply, having read up enough on the experience to have been prepared for the possibility of pain, ready to reassure Noctis that he was doing just fine just as soon as he was no longer distracted by the feeling of fullness, doing his best to prepare himself for the long moments ahead.

"Ah-! Noct…" Even in his seemingly relaxed state, Ignis' tone felt rushed, and Noct knew better than to continue past that. He'd taken most of the bag, more than Noct had expected him to be able to take but also unaware of Ignis' personal habits and goals. Ignis would later be disappointed that he hadn't quite been ready to take it all in, but in this moment, he could care less. His focus was on holding this thing in for as long as he damn well was able, which didn't feel long at all. He groaned softly in discomfort, Noctis growing concerned as he ever so slowly worked the nozzle out of him. Ignis' hand shot up as though to stop him.

"Not.. quite yet. Could you perhaps.. hold it in for a moment longer?" Noctis saw the sweat breaking on Ignis' brow but nodded to the man anyway. Noct brought the towels up and around Ignis' back, preparing for whatever might happen once he finally pulled the nozzle free. He could sense the intensity of the moment, but it only made him feel closer to the man than he's ever felt before. He was thankful that Ignis trusted him to this. He could sense the man's excitement and at the same time, his increasing vulnerability.

Noctis looked at the clock, a few minutes had passed by already, Ignis was really doing well. However, soon he was writhing, clenching his brow as though he were truly in pain.

"Al-alright Noct. Slowly…" Noctis nodded and carefully began to pull out the nozzle then, earning a few uneasy whines from the man that honestly did things to him… What would Ignis think if he knew of Noct's own newly discovered feelings and excitement over such a task, he wondered. He hadn't really been keeping track of the clock, but Ignis sure had, already disappointed in his urgency but unable to fool himself any longer. He needed to release this thing, and it needed to happen now.

As soon as Noctis pulled the rest of the tube loose Ignis began to rise, sweat trickling down his brow as he fought with the urges of his own body. A small, coffee-colored spill had soiled the towel beneath him, though Noctis was quick to cover it with the rest of the towels. He'd been prepared for a much larger mess than that, and he couldn't quite shake the awe he felt towards Ignis' reserve. Then, Noctis merely rubbed at the man's shoulder until he was too far away, understanding the kind of urgency he must be going through. Still, Ignis offered an encouraging smile to the young man, filling him with pride before staggering off to the bathroom. Noctis cleaned up the towels from the bed as he waited, laying down and making himself comfortable until Ignis was able to join him.

Once Ignis finally left the bathroom Noctis could see that his skin was glowing, the ebony had clearly done a wonderful number on him.

"So…? How was it?"

"Marvelous," Was all the man could reply, high on the after effects, "Thank you, Noctis."

"So, if you ever need a hand in the future…?"

Ignis seemed surprised then, not having expected Noctis to proposition anything more from this. Honestly, Ignis wished to learn how to handle the situation on his own, but he couldn't deny the tender-hearted feelings after being assisted through such an act with someone so dear to him. After today, really, there was no one he'd rather trust. He smiled then, feeling a mutual understanding between them.

"Then you'll be the first in line."

He only smiled brighter at Noct's smug grin, though he felt far too energized to join him in bed. Therefore, he'd shower then go on to start dinner early, prepping Noct's favorite to thank him for his help and for what a fine job he had done, humming all the while.


End file.
